


Monthly Meetings

by Hopetess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetess/pseuds/Hopetess
Summary: Naruto and Garra meet once a month in each others villages, but this time is diffrent. Read as see why. Hope you reivew. Hopetess Naruto/kyuubi, Garra/Shukaku.
Relationships: Gaara & Ichibi | One-tail | Shukaku, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Monthly Meetings

Naruto and Garra have been meeting once a month since the invasion of sound and sand. No one really knew what they are doing together. That maybe because no one really wanted or cared to know anything, or have anything to do with them. Only when they were needed.  
One afternoon on one of their monthly meetings people started hear sounds of music coming from the old team 7 training grounds. The Hokage sends the rocky 9 and team Guy and senseis (everyone is there but Naruto just thought you might have forgotten. AN.)  
When they get to training grounds they see four people Naruto, Garra, and two people they didn't rec- anise. Then everyone looked at the clothing that they were wearing. It was making everyone at the training grounds rethink their thoughts of Naruto and Garra.  
Naruto was wearing a blood red long sleeve shirt, black leather skin tight pants he was also wearing black boots that went up to his knees the buckles are silver. His hair is spiky and the just fucked looked. Which he probably was. In other words he looked gorgeous.  
Garra was wearing the same but his shirt had no sleeves, and red boots not black. His hair was the same as always.  
The two unknown people were driest a little different.  
The redhead was driest in black long sleeved shirt, blood red vest and blood red tight paints. His boots were black that went to his caffs. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. There was also the the number nine on the back of his vest in black.  
The one with the sandy blond hair was driest in was the same as the redhead, but in cream vest and pants. His hair was also in a low ponytail. There was also a number one on the back of his vest in black.  
What got people were their eyes the redhead had blood thirsty red eyes that look like a cat or fox. The sandy haired one had deep emerald eyes that also looked like a cat or fox also. The numbers on the back of the vests really made no sense to them at all.  
They also saw that they were standing on a raised platform. Garra was siting behind the drum set, Sand Blond was to his left of Garra had his guitar strapped to his shoulder, the redhead was in front to the right of Garra with his bass guitar strapped on his shoulder with a mick in front of him, Naruto was in the center of them all he had his guitar also on and also standing in front of one of the micks. Naruto nods at the redhead to start the song.  
They start to play (Monster from Skillet. I really do not want to write out the song. So deal with it.)  
Everyone just could not believe the song they just heard. They never knew that is what Naruto and Garra really felt having a Demon in them.  
Right before they started the next song. Naruto did his shadow clone. Than he did his sexy henge, so she was standing next to him. They were next to each other so they could sing together if they needed to.(They both had their own mick to sing with.)  
The next song they did was (Hero from Skillet). Than Naruto nodded his head again to the redhead again.  
The group that were watching just couldn't believe just how good his male and female voices where. They also could not get their heads around that Naruto and Garra knew how to play like that. Just another mystery about the Demon holders. They could also see that they didn't much care that there where people watching them. They were just having a great time being themselves for once.  
Than they started the next song (Awake and Alive by Skillet).  
All the people think about the words in the song. They where starting to see what kind of struggle it was being Naruto and Garra.  
The next song is (It's not me it's you by Skillet).  
All throw the song Naruto was looking at everyone in the eyes telling them that the song was about them. They were getting ready to do last part of the set.  
The next song is (Something by Skillet).  
Now everyone in the area knew what Naruto and Garra felt about how they treated them. It made everyone fell honorable and disgusted with themselves. Then they notice that Naruto, Garra and the other two are packing everything up.  
Once they were done. Garra, Naruto and the two demons started to walk into the woods. They all decided to fallow them. To find out more about the two unknown people, and also find out more about Naruto and Garra.  
The four get to the clearing Naruto sits in front on of the redhead. Said redhead puts his arms around Naruto's waist, and pulls him onto his lap. Naruto leans back onto his chest.  
Garra and the sandy haired blond are standing near them but off to the side by the tree line. They where already attached to the mouths and bodies. It looked like they where about to trying to eat each other. Even if that was possible.  
Everyone got close enough to hear what Naruto and the redhead were saying.  
"Kyuubi when are we going to go home?" Naruto asked the redhead.  
"Soon my mate very soon." Kyuubi said in his deep rich voice.  
Everyone was confused they didn't know if they should be scared that the demon they all feared was out, or nerves that he was mated to Naruto. They know they had wronged Naruto a lot. They where just hoping the demon wasn't going to destroy them for what they all did to his mate. Only time will tell for now.  
Garra and the sandy blond hair man walked over to Naruto and Kyuubi and sat down next to them.  
"So have we decided what we are going to do?" Garra asked Naruto.  
"It really isn't up to me. It's really up to Kyu and Shu you know that Garra." Naruto told him.  
Both Naruto and Garra turned around to look at their mates waiting for an answer. The two demons looked at each other something seamed to pass throw them. They nodded their heads at each other than looked back at their mates.  
"We will leave tomorrow at sunset. We will meet each other at the valley (they both know it is the valley of the end, but they didn't want to noise ninja to know that AN). It should give you enough time to say goodbye. Is that executable to both of you?" Kyuubi asked them.  
They both nodded their heads in agreement. Garra and Shu leave for the sand village to pack.  
"Kyuubi what about the red eyed ravens?" Naruto asked.  
"Don't worry we will contact Itachi. I know he will be joining us."  
"and Sasuke?"  
"It will be up to him if he wants to come with his brother or stay hear. If he decides to stay he will never be allowed back home. It is one time deal you know that Naruto. Once I am gone from this world no one will be able to come back until I decided it is time to do so. Do you understand Naruto?"  
"Yes I do. I just hope he will come his family is there right."  
"That's right. Once a descendent with demon blood dies they go home."  
"That is one of the reasons Itachi wants to return home. To be with his family again. Right Kyuubi?"  
Kyuubi nodded his head "yes that is right. If Sasuke wants to join us I don't care, but he is not going to kill one of my mates protectors. I just wont have it. We should be going. We have a lot to do before we leave."  
"How will be contacted Itachi and Sasuke?"  
"Don't worry I'll have one of my foxes take care of it."   
Naruto nods his head than gets up and follows the fox to his apartment to pack the things he wanted to take with him.  
WITH SASUKE (POV)  
I didn't know what to think. Naruto was leaving for good to the demon world, and was taking my brother with him. The thought of my family and being with them really sounded good. I would be able to be myself again. What puzzled me was Itachi wants to go and be with the family he killed. Maybe I had it all wrong and it wasn't him. That maybe why the fox is so protective of him. I really have to do some hard thinking.  
All of a sudden a small black and white fox came close to me I know what it's doing hear. It was the letter from the Kyuubi. I take the letter from the fox and it reads:  
Sasuke,  
I know you heard me talking to Naruto in the clearing. Think this through, because once you make your choice it is for the rest of your life.  
I also have to tell you that what you think your brother did. He did not. He was with Naruto that night. Your brother was Naruto's guardian. The only person to ever look after Naruto besides me.  
Think about that. If you do choice to come be at Naruto's apartment to make the changes in you that I have also done to your brother. I will activate your demon blood, so it will be easier for you to blend into our world.  
We are leaving out the North gate at 4 am. We will leave with or without you.  
Kyuubi.  
I looked at the letter and knew what I had to do, so I packed up everything that meant anything to me. Made my way over to Naruto's place. When I get there they are both there. Waiting for me like they knew I would come. From the look on Naruto's face I knew that I made the right choice I will still have be best friend and my family all together what elites is there to ever need.  
The process to activate my demon blood was painful, but not to bad. The only good thing is that my brother did the same as I did. Not better or worse, but the same. Which I strange because I always thought he was better than me. I guess I was wrong again. I just realized something. That I have been wrong about my brother this whole time. For the first time in my life I was OK with him being my big brother. Life was going to be interesting from now on, and I'm going to live ever minute of it.  
WITH ITACHI (POV)  
I keep wondering when the time will come that I get the letter. I just can't wait for that day. Maybe even Sasuke will come. I surely hope so. I have so much to make up to him. Than I see a red fox running towards me. I know it was time. I take the letter it reads:  
Itachi,  
It is time to return home. We will meet you at the valley at 6 am. tomorrow morning. Be ready.  
Kyuubi  
I look at the fox and nod my head in response to the letter. The fox then turned and ran away. I knew I didn't have much time, so I run back to Headquarters as fast as I could. Everyone just looks at me like I have lost my mind, maybe I have. I don't care because I will finally have peace. In my mind and my spirit. That's all I care about right know.  
I get my things and leave Headquarters as fast I can to got to the valley. I just cannot miss them. I just can't.  
I get to the valley and wait for them to show up. I water walk to the middle of the lake and sit down. I did this so they would be able to see me clearly.  
REGULAR (POV)  
"Are you sure you what to do this Sasuke? You know that Itachi will be with us right." Naruto asked him curiously.  
Sasuke looks Naruto in the eyes "I'm sure with any luck I will get my brother and my family back. If they still want me that is." Naruto smiles at him and nods.  
With that they go to sleep dreaming about what was to come.  
In the early morning each group make their way to the valley Naruto and Garra's groups get there about the same time. They see Itachi in the middle of the lake waiting for them.  
Itachi stands up when he sees them. He starts to walk towards them. He doesn't see Sasuke there he get a small frown on his face.  
"What's with the frown Itachi?" Naruto asks him.  
"Sasuke didn't come." Itachi simply stated.  
"Are you sure about that big brother." A voice said behind Kyuubi.  
Sasuke stepped out from behind Kyuubi he starts to walk over to his brother. They just looked at each other for a while. Then out of no wear a fest hit Itachi in the face. Itachi just turns his head to the left. Then looks back at Sasuke.  
"Fell better now little brother?"  
"Yes, I do." with that said Sasuke walk closer to his brother they hugged each other at the same time. The two brothers hugged for a few minutes before braking apart.  
"Lets go home." Itachi said with a smile  
"Ya, home." Sasuke said smiling back at Itachi.  
"Kyuubi make them stop they starting to freak me out." They heard Naruto say from behind them. They both let go of each other and turn around.  
Itachi and Sasuke just glared back at Naruto. "That's much better. I'll take a glare than a smile any day. Are you sure you both didn't brake something when you did that." Naruto said teasing them both.  
They both "hn" at him.  
"Oh, good back to normal. Ready to go everyone?" Naruto asked with a large smile on his face. They all nodded their heads 'yes'.  
Kyuubi then opens the portal to the demon world. They all walked into the portal. Never to be seen in the human world ever again.  
THE END.


End file.
